


yoojung's in love with junji?! (not clickbait)

by tokyoquasar



Series: wait, is this really an au? [1]
Category: OnlyOneOf (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Junhyung | Junji, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Lee Taeyeob | Yoojung, it's soft i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyoquasar/pseuds/tokyoquasar
Summary: junhyung wants to lose his virginity, so he turns to his hyung with the most experience.timeframe: mid-january 2021, between love vlog #2 and yoojung vlog #3
Relationships: Kim Junhyung | Junji/Lee Taeyeob | Yoojung
Series: wait, is this really an au? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	yoojung's in love with junji?! (not clickbait)

junhyung and taeyeob start drinking one night, and junhyung, maybe more tipsy than should be allowed with their schedule tomorrow, looks out the window wistfully, and says  
"you know... sometimes I think life would be better if I could just get railed."  
taeyeob stares at him. junhyung is still looking out the window, apparently lost in thought, until he continues.  
"it's not fair, even wookjin's had his fair share of action, and i know kyubin-hyung said that it doesn't matter when you lose your virginity, but at this point I think that's more of a consolation for himself-"  
taeyeob interrupts him.  
"since when do you know so much about everyone else's sex life?"  
it's at this point that junhyung turns to look back at him, and rolls his eyes.  
"wookjin isn't exactly quiet or discreet about going out for a fuck, i thought you'd realised."  
taeyeob flushes a little at junhyung's words, before thinking to himself.  
oh shit, it really is obvious when wookjin's 'going out for a fuck'.

changing the subject a little, taeyeob asks what junhyung wants to do about 'getting railed', and receives a helpful shrug in response.  
"hyung... how many guys do you know that are single, gay, and willing to rail someone who has no experience?"  
taeyeob seems to briefly take his point into consideration, before pausing, and looking junhyung up and down. 

junhyung looks... flushed, but that might be from the alcohol. his hair is pushed out of his face, held back with a few mismatched clips, and he's just in the baggy clothes he wore today, but taeyeob thinks he's the most beautiful like this.  
he blinks at taeyeob, confused about why he's being eyed like a fancy new piece of choreography that he's determined to learn.  
taeyeob breaks the silence.  
"i mean... I know one guy..."  
junhyung nods, waiting for him to continue, but taeyeob just stares at him.  
"who is it— wait a minute."  
this time junhyung is the one looking taeyeob up and down, his face getting more flushed by the second.  
"you don't mean—"  
"yeah."

the silence washes over them as they stare at each other, taeyeob with some fierce determination, and junhyung just trying to hold his gaze so he doesn't look down and see how junhyung's thoughts alone are making him look this desperate.  
but of course, that fails.  
taeyeob's gaze darkens.  
"just like this, hm?"  
junhyung's cheeks flush the prettiest shade of pink as he tries to fold in on himself and hide it, but it's too late.  
"you're cute, junhyungie. talk to hyung tomorrow, when you haven't had this much to drink, okay?"  
he gestures at the bottles on the floor with a smile that makes junhyung's heart beat just a little faster.  
taeyeob turns to leave, but briefly turns back.  
"oh, i think jisung just finished showering, so it's all yours now."  
and with a wink, he's gone. 

junhyung comes out of the shower some half hour later, wearing just sweatpants and a towel around his shoulders, damp from drying his hair.  
things are still normal, but... he can't stop thinking about taeyeob's offer. maybe he should stop, because he knows wookjin will be up late, and he doesn't want to wait for him to sleep so he can get off again...  
he sighs to himself, cursing their tiny dorm for putting him in this situation.  
as if on cue, taeyeob himself appears from the kitchen, stopping at soon as he sees junhyung.  
"oh, hi hyung."  
"um.. hi..."  
junhyung looks at him, a confused and maybe slightly hurt look in his eyes.  
"fuck, sorry i just.."  
taeyeob pauses to stare openly at junhyung's exposed torso.  
junhyung looks down, then back at taeyeob, still with a questioning gaze.  
"you... you just... look like this... okay, great."  
and then junhyung realises. oh.  
he blinks at taeyeob.  
"you've seen me shirtless how many times??"  
"yeah, well."  
taeyeob has absolutely no excuses. but now that the offer is on the table... he can't help but think how junhyung would look in some... other contexts.  
and wow, maybe he should stop thinking too, or junhyung won't be the only one waiting for wookjin to fall asleep. again. 

it's not until junhyung's gone that taeyeob lets himself think about... what happened some few months in the past.  
junhyung had silently waited for everyone to fall asleep, as had taeyeob. and while taeyeob had mastered the art of keeping quiet, junhyung clearly hadn't, his soft sighs and barely audible moans carrying across to where taeyeob lay, eyes wide, hand over his mouth to hide his own noises.  
taeyeob still remembers how hard he came that night, the guilt of... what felt like getting off to his bandmate... but if junhyung agrees to his offer...

what has taeyeob gotten himself into?

♡︎

it's not until the next afternoon that it comes up again, with junhyung cornering taeyeob (who is clearly trying to make ramen) in the kitchen.  
"jun-"  
"were... were you serious last night?"  
and fuck, junhyung is.... shy? he looks like he might start shaking any second, his face bright pink, eyes not meeting taeyeob's.  
taeyeob's voice is barely a whisper.  
"about fucking you, baby?"  
junhyung makes a noise that can only be described as a soft whine, and just that seems to heat up the space between them.  
god, junhyung is so weak. taeyeob can't wait to pull him apart even further.  
he puts down the ramen, giving up on it to focus on junhyung, and reaches up with a hand to hold junhyung's chin and meet his eyes.  
"junnie-" he watches junhyung shudder "-if you want that... god, i really... i can't stop thinking about it."  
junhyung nods.  
"i really want it. with you, hyung-"

a loud voice startles them both.  
"hello? I thought I was the actor here? and I'm not sure how I feel about this proximity in the kitchen??"  
it's jisung, because of course it is. his own uncooked ramen in hand, clearly waiting for the others to move out of the way of the microwave... wait, how long has he been standing there?  
taeyeob looks mildly panicked, and junhyung still looks about 5 seconds from getting hard despite the interruption, and taeyeob thinks 'how can someone just a year younger than me be this horny?'

they part ways to eat, and a few hours later taeyeob catches junhyung sitting on the couch.  
"junnie?"  
junhyung immediately turns to face taeyeob, clearly excited about discussing further.  
"ah no, not that, not yet baby, wait a minute."  
the pet name slips out naturally, and before taeyeob can take it back, he finds his heart clenching at the blush that immediately takes over junhyung's face, and the shy smile that comes along with it.  
"so.. what did you want to say?" junhyung's tone is soft, curious.  
"do you wanna paint my nails while we talk about it?"  
"can we not just.... talk about it?" junhyung is smiling, clearly not opposed to the idea, but is curious to see what reasoning taeyeob has.  
"oh! i mean we can, but after hyungs' vlog i kinda wanted to do it too!"  
"with me?" and junhyung just looks so sweet like this, looks like he's honoured to take the opportunity, and taeyeob makes a mental note to physically run over anyone who dares to hurt junhyung.  
"yes, junnie, with you." and there's taeyeob's boxy smile, met with another smile from junhyung.  
"oh, and also, it gives us some time alone to talk, too! which is partly why i suggested it..."  
junhyung's face brightens in understanding.  
"great, let's go!"  
"oh, you mean now?" it doesn't come out as mean, just surprised.  
"well..." taeyeob pauses, rubbing the back of his neck. "I already set up filming stuff..."  
and just like that, junhyung is following him to the studio, taeyeob having let everyone know that they were filming and needed privacy. 

junhyung closes the door behind himself and sits on the floor, and suddenly the tension between them has returned.  
despite that, they get to filming, taeyeob choosing for junhyung to paint his nails purple. there's little commentary, just taeyeob explaining what's going on, and when the discussion between them starts, taeyeob makes a mental note to mute the audio.  
"junnie?"  
junhyung nods, lips pursed in concentration.  
before continuing, taeyeob pushes back junhyung's hair, which has started to fall into his face. junhyung makes a grateful noise, before looking up at him to carry on.  
"so... if we're doing this, I thought about getting a hotel room for one night..? i don't trust jisungie-hyung and wookjin to not walk in on us if we ask them to leave for a while..."  
junhyung huffs out a laugh, nodding.  
"that sounds like a good idea... ah, since it's my first time and all... it would be nice.." junhyung smiles softly, and once again taeyeob can only feel immense love for the man sitting in front of him.  
"and... hyung might just be a little curious... how far have you gone before?"  
junhyung blushes again, murmuring something that taeyeob can't catch. taeyeob leans in closer, asking him to repeat himself.  
"just... just kissing..."  
taeyeob could cry at how cute junhyung is.  
"hey, baby, it's okay, hyung's never gonna judge you for that..." taeyeob leans closer to junhyung, being mindful of his nails that are still drying. he turns off the camera, before shuffling around to lean into junhyung's side. 

they stay in silence like this for a while, before junhyung moves to sit on the couch, pulling taeyeob into his lap.  
taeyeob raises an eyebrow, before realising that junhyung just wants to... cuddle?  
junhyung is just pulling him close, holding him tight, humming softly... yeah, fuck sex, this is all taeyeob needs.  
"hyung... you're so warm..."  
taeyeob smiles, leaning as close into junhyung as he can, resting his head on his shoulder, combing his fingers through the wavy hair that has fallen out of junhyung's ponytail.  
they sit once again in comfortable silence, taeyeob checking a few times to make sure that junhyung hasn't fallen asleep.  
ten minutes must have passed since the last time taeyeob checked, so he lifts his head briefly, earning a soft hum from junhyung.  
taeyeob gets an idea.  
"junnie, can I kiss you?"  
junhyung blinks his eyes open, staring at taeyeob in what might be disbelief, before nodding, a small "please" almost echoing in the otherwise silent room. 

taeyeob leans in slowly, pressing his lips to junhyung's. from there, time seems to stop, the only thing that seems to exist being the soft press of lips, the movement of taeyeob's hands to junhyung's shoulders, which leads to tongues hesitantly licking into each others mouths, to a shifting of taeyeob in junhyung's lap that makes them both gasp.  
junhyung's own hips shift, his hands gripping taeyeob's waist, eyes squeezed shut, lips parted as he pulls away from the kiss and fights the urge to rock taeyeob in his lap.  
taeyeob's legs spread wider over junhyung's lap, and without thinking junhyung moves his hands to taeyeob's inner thighs, pushing them out even more.  
taeyeob looks slightly amused, until he sees junhyung staring down, eyes wide, at how easily his legs spread. and just to tease, he rests his hands over junhyung's and pushes them out just a fraction more.  
junhyung gasps.  
"hyung, you're so flexible—"  
taeyeob, despite being slightly smaller, seems to completely crowd junhyung.  
"you think so?"  
taeyeob's tone is smug, like he has junhyung completely figured out already. junhyung's hips twitch upwards in response, his breathing coming out just a little harsher. taeyeob, still teasing, shifts his hips ever so slowly, staring at junhyung with one eyebrow raised, as if challenging him to make him move faster.  
junhyung accepts the challenge.  
he grips taeyeob's waist, almost dragging taeyeob's hips closer to him, pushing his own hips up at the perfect moment for just the right friction.  
surprised by junhyung suddenly taking charge, taeyeob gasps, the sudden display of strength definitely doing more for him than it should. junhyung isn't unaffected either, head tipped back and lips parting in a breathy sigh as he continues to... oh, fuck. he's just using taeyeob to get off, isn't he?  
taeyeob can feel his pulse in his fingertips, blood running hotter at just the thought of it. he tangles his fingers in junhyung's hair, their quiet sighs and moans mixing together.  
"jun-" taeyeob's cut off by his own moan that's probably louder than what's safe, considering their location.

junhyung is a mess - hair disheveled, flush going down to his neck, lips parted, eyes rolling back ('what the fuck', taeyeob thinks, 'i thought that only happened in low quality porn').  
"fuck, jun- you're so hot, what the fuck-"  
the low moan that junhyung lets out as he once again lifts taeyeob and guides his hips down is very nearly the breaking point for taeyeob, but instead it's the hurried whine of "yeob, hyung, I'm close-" followed by a gasp that has junhyung covering his own mouth to quiet himself, that makes taeyeob release, back arching, moan trapped in his throat.  
junhyung releases his hold on taeyeob's waist, letting him ride it out, hips stuttering as he too gets closer to the edge.  
he just needs one more thing-

taeyeob is shuddering in oversensitivity, but makes no move to stop, seemingly enjoying dragging out his pleasure to the point of far too much. he's still gasping, though, and he imagines one of the hyungs will come by anytime soon, so he presses his lips to junhyung's to stay quiet.  
and just like that, junhyung comes.

junhyung's eyes are barely open, he's shaking, but he looks so deeply sated as his hips slow to a stop that taeyeob is more satisfied than concerned.

wow, he really did that to junhyung.

"ngh, hyung... messy..."  
ah, yes, the only downside to coming in their pants. 

♡︎

junhyung is so eager to get a dick in his ass that taeyeob ends up booking the hotel room for the next night, with some half-hearted excuse about junhyung wanting some peace and taeyeob going with him that nobody really believes. nobody calls them out on it, though, so they're okay. 

taeyeob is very aware of the fact that junhyung took a long shower some time before they left, and while they're on their way to the hotel, junhyung feels his phone buzz.

yeob hyung:  
I'm not talking about this out loud when we're in a taxi, but

junhyung looks over to taeyeob, who gestures to his phone. 

kim junji:  
but?

yeob hyung:  
did you finger yourself in the shower?

taeyeob watches the blush take over junhyung's face.

kim junji:  
um  
hyung...  
isn't that a little...?

yeob hyung:  
a little what, baby?

junhyung shivers next to him. 

kim junji:  
...  
i  
i did  
it was my first time trying it  
but i wanted to do it for hyung

yeob hyung:  
fuck

kim junji:  
??

yeob hyung:  
hot  
how many fingers junnie?

wow, they're really sexting in a taxi. 

kim junji:  
um  
only one  
i didn't have lube...

yeob hyung:  
god, i can't wait to finger you open baby. 

taeyeob shuts his phone off, signalling to junhyung that the conversation is over for now. junhyung is definitely struggling more than taeyeob, his pants tight and breathing coming out much harsher than it should. 

they arrive at the hotel shortly after, checking in and junhyung almost dragging taeyeob to their room.  
junhyung tries to unlock the door three times, before taeyeob leans over and opens it for him.  
as soon as the door closes behind him, junhyung is pressing taeyeob against it.  
"hyung, please, I need-"  
taeyeob kisses him softly, calming junhyung down a little. he leads junhyung to the bed, letting him lay against the pillows, before once again climbing into his lap.  
junhyung is pulling his own shirt off, and before taeyeob can tell him to slow down, he's silenced by the mere sight of junhyung's muscle.  
taeyeob can't explain it, but... seeing a man with so much strength underneath him is definitely affecting him. 

taeyeob runs his hands over junhyung's torso, much to the younger man's amusement, until he leans forward and gets his mouth on junhyung's neck, chest, sliding down to his stomach, never staying in one place. taeyeob sucks pretty bruises into junhyung's skin, just as lost in it as him.  
the man under him has been reduced to breathy gasps and whines when taeyeob sucks at any sensitive spots (read: anywhere), and now it's his turn to run fingers through taeyeob's hair, gripping harder when the pleasure-pain of the red and purple marks blooms over his ribs.  
taeyeob's lips are deep red and swollen when he finally pulls away, admiring the artwork his mouth has made.  
"god, junnie, I could do this for hours, your body, it's so... wow"  
junhyung flushes darker at the compliment.  
taeyeob takes his own sweater off, followed by his t-shirt, baring his own torso.  
junhyung once again grips taeyeob's waist, thumbs rubbing small circles into the skin as he takes in the sight of him.  
of course, it's a sight he's seen so many times over the past few years, but now it seems so... different, with a new determination to commit every inch of taeyeob's body to memory.  
his hands shift down a little, fingers catching in taeyeob's waistband, and he looks up at taeyeob questioningly.  
taeyeob nods, shuffling around to rid himself of the rest of his clothes, and junhyung does the same, fighting the urge to cover himself. taeyeob goes to get the lube from his bag, and junhyung strokes his cock a few times while taeyeob's back is turned (not that there'd be any reason for taeyeob to object to it, but it's only to make sure he doesn't die from lack of stimulation)

"on your stomach, baby, I wanna finger you."  
junhyung whines, not wanting to move. taeyeob rolls his eyes in mock annoyance and flips junhyung over himself.  
oh, that's hot.  
junhyung's blood seems to run warmer at how easily taeyeob just manhandled him, but before he can truly think about it, he's startled by taeyeob slapping his ass.  
"god, what do you need this much ass for??"  
"getting railed, obviously."  
he earns another spank for that. 

before junhyung can say another word, he's silenced by slick fingers teasing his rim, and he leans into the touch.  
"I'm gonna start slow, baby, let me know if it's too much, okay?"  
and with a nod from junhyung, taeyeob slowly slides a finger into him.  
taeyeob is suddenly reminded that he's the first to touch junhyung like this, and feels a hint of possessiveness that he pushes aside in favour of squeezing junhyungs ass and softly encouraging him.  
junhyung's reactions would make anyone believe that he's being fucked already - he's already pushing back for more, trying to fuck himself on taeyeob's finger.  
"hyung, ah, another, please-"  
"junnie, you're still so tight, stop clenching- there we go, that's good..."  
taeyeob quickly fulfils his request after that, sliding in a second finger.  
junhyung's face briefly scrunches in pain but smooths out in seconds, and taeyeob shifts a little behind him to make the angle better. junhyung's voice breaks on a moan, trying to shift around to get that same angle that made his cock twitch and leak onto the sheets.  
"hyung, please, there again, is so good, please, I need-"  
junhyung begs so prettily, how could taeyeob refuse him? 

taeyeob angles his fingers again, rubbing over what he now knows to be junhyung's prostate.  
junhyung seems to break from just this, an endless stream of broken moans and gasps surrounding them, his hips twitching like he doesn't know if he wants to press back into the touch or rub his cock over the sheets.  
"so sensitive, junhyungie, it's so cute, look how close you are just from this, hm?"  
junhyung hadn't even realised he was close until now, but now that it's been pointed out, he wants to come so badly.  
"please hyung, I can- again, please make me come-"  
taeyeob reaches around with his free hand, but before he can even touch junhyung's cock, junhyung is protesting.  
"no, just like this, just fingers, I can, I just need-"  
taeyeob lets out a soft noise of his own, because fuck, who let junhyung act like this when getting fingered open? he can't believe what he's been missing out on. 

taeyeob spanks junhyung again, and that's it. junhyung is gone, coming over the sheets with a loud cry, his back arching, toes curling, clenching tight around taeyeob's fingers until it's too much and he lets out a soft hiss in pain.  
taeyeob slowly slides his fingers out, then, letting junhyung turn over to face him.  
...taeyeob was absolutely not prepared for the sight of junhyung's face, lips clearly red from biting, flush travelling down to his chest, eyes still unfocused.  
"hyung, please, wanna suck you off, want you to feel good too-"  
taeyeob wants to say something about that not being the point, but how is he supposed to say no?  
he sits up against the pillows, spreading his legs, inviting junhyung to lay between them.  
junhyung is messy from the start, clearly still in a post-orgasm daze, leaving open-mouthed kisses over taeyeob's cock before taking it into his mouth, practically drooling over it and then sucking it as deep into his mouth as he can manage, which happens to be surprisingly far, going by taeyeob's shaky exhale.  
taeyeob once again runs his fingers through junhyung's hair, pushing his fringe out of his eyes, gently encouraging him.  
going by what junhyung said yesterday, he definitely hasn't done this before, but he certainly doesn't act like it, seemingly knowing exactly how to make taeyeob's thighs shake and eyes roll back.  
(okay, maybe that doesn't just happen in low quality porn, then.)

junhyung pulls off and looks up at taeyeob some time later, eyes sparkling, soft smile on his face. god, he's too cute.  
"hyung, fuck me now?"  
hah, still cute, no matter how insatiable. 

♡︎

they switch places, junhyung laying back with taeyeob between his legs. taeyeob pushes junhyung's legs up just a little, lets him get comfortable while taeyeob rolls on a condom (they'd talked about this, agreed it would be better for junhyung's first time) and makes sure junhyung is wet enough (and maybe he adds a little too much lube, but he likes it messy, and junhyung definitely won't object to that either).  
junhyung looks so desparate. 

"hyung, please, i want it-"  
taeyeob decides to tease, even if it's a little unfair, considering how good junhyung has been this whole time.  
"what do you want, junhyungie?"  
"your cock, in my ass, please, fuck me hyung-"  
...god, how does his sweet innocent junhyung talk like this?  
taeyeob pushes in so slowly, careful to not hurt junhyung, but despite that junhyung has the audacity to roll his eyes at him and try and press closer, get taeyeob deeper.  
fine, if junhyung wants it like that...  
taeyeob pushes the rest of the way in, hipbones pressed to junhyung's ass (that definitely shouldn't be so soft, what the fuck), and junhyung cries out, fingers gripping the sheets.  
"fuck, just like that, fuck me, please-"  
and taeyeob obliges.  
it's hard from the start, but taeyeob doesn't have enough leverage to fuck junhyung how he deserves... he gets an idea.  
"junnie, baby, hands above your head?"  
junhyung looks confused, but does as he's asked, looking up at taeyeob with wide eyes.  
taeyeob leans forward, gripping junhyung's wrists, pressing them into the bed, and now he finally has the right leverage.  
(and, going by junhyung's facial expressions and staccato moans, the perfect angle to brush over his prostate too.)  
"hyung, ah- ah! there- just there, oh god-"  
if junhyung keeps talking like that, taeyeob is definitely gonna come prematurely. 

it goes on like this for a while, until one thrust has junhyung almost sobbing.  
"hyung, please, I'm gonna come, touch my cock, please-"  
taeyeob comes before junhyung's even finished speaking, but he fucks junhyung through it, well into oversensitivity, and as he does he brings a hand down to junhyung's cock, only now being touched properly, which has junhyung coming all over his torso, smearing over the bruises taeyeob left some time earlier.  
taeyeob's hips slow to a stop, as both men try to catch their breath.  
"wow, fuck, life feels better already." junhyung is smiling, and taeyeob feels himself falling fast for him, just like that.

taeyeob pushes his feelings aside temporarily while he takes care of junhyung, wiping down his torso, making sure he isn't too sore or uncomfortable.  
there's maybe a few extra petnames, a soft "honeybun" having junhyung giggling, but it just comes so naturally to taeyeob, to care for junhyung like this. 

and when they're cuddled up under the covers, and junhyung may or may not be asleep, taeyeob whispers a small "love you, junnie".  
"love you too, hyung."  
maybe feelings aren't too bad, after all.


End file.
